Who Am I?
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: Some people ask "What if?" after Breaking Dawn. Here's the story, told by Nessie as she struggles to discover her real family and the love she has never known.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the book series "The Twilight Saga" by Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in any way. "Who Am I?" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

tHe tOtalLy awEsoMe bLog oF vAneSsa wolfE

Day one: July 5th, 2009

Hi! My name is Vanessa Wolfe. You can call me Nessie. Most people do. For me, school just got out. I'm homeschooled by Jake. He's my godfather. I say he's my stepdad. I call him Jake. We move alot, so this is my blog for anyone who cares that I exist. Here are some things about me:

Name: Nessie

Age: 16  
Favorite song: Since you've been gone by Kelly Clarkston

Family: Jake. My parents went on a cruise when I was little and never came back. So now I have Jake.

Obsession: TWILIGHT! I love all the books! If only it was all true!

I hope you like this, I've never done anything like this before! ~Nessie!

* * *

Today, nothing much is going on. Possibly moving to Maine in a couple weeks.

Begging Jake to buy me Breaking Dawn: He doesn't give me an allowance, and we move too much for me to have a job. Yeah, it sucks. But I'll keep updating this. Keep your fingers crossed for me! But Jakes pretty cool about giving me spending money.

AFN, Bye Y'all!

Nessie!

* * *

He said no. I can't believe him! He made up some lame excuse about 'adult topics'. I'm 16 for crying out loud! I told him that tons of other teens, my age and younger, had read it, but he said that i will never read it. I could see that it was killing him to do this to me, because he's never said no to me before. I'm not spoiled or anything, but we just get along great, and neither of us wants to break that connection. Jake said that there are things in that book that could ruin a person, and I don't want either of us to be that person. I honestly don't know if he was serious or not, but he's my step-dad and my best friend. I know that this is something I really care about, and he wouldn't take it from me…I think.

Fingers Crossed!

Nessie!

* * *

Broke him down, whined a little about always moving and leaving all my friends. I currently am on chapter 7, thought you guys deserved an update. Bye until I finish! ~Nessie xoxoxo!

* * *

Ok, really weird things started happening when I was reading Breaking Dawn yesterday. First, I got to the part about Bella's little "nudge," it felt familiar, like the nudge was someone I used to know. Second, Renesmee's nickname is Nessie, just like mine. Third, Jake is a lot like Jacob, especially all the sarcastic blonde jokes. Last, after I realized all of this, I got to the part about Bella getting the fake ID's and **OUR NAMES WERE THERE**! Everything fits together perfectly! Except…Renesmee stayed with Bella, and it was a ficton book. Still going to ask Jake about it though.

CU L8R PPLZ! Kisses!

-Nessie

* * *

OHMYGOD! OH. MY. GOD. OH, MY GOD. OH MY GOD!

* * *

WHY JAKE? WHY?

* * *

Still shocked.

* * *

Creepy Jake wants to date me.

* * *

I'll tell you all soon what happened after I go puke again


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, so yeah, I hope the Volturi aren't reading this cause now I've been brought up to date with my life. THANK YOU STEPHENIE MEYER! Jake made me promise not to try and find my family, and I feel really bad about lying to him, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Right? I didn't go _actively_ looking for them! I just happened to see on Yahoo! That some billionaire in New Hampshire donated 5 million to some nacolepsy institute, a rescue center for vampire bats, and a blood bank …like that's a coincidence! And, get this, his name is CARL CALLEN and he's a WORLD RENOWNED DOCTOR who has roots in FORKS, WASHINGTON! Booyah!

* * *

So, yeah, I got in touch with him via his website, , telling him who I was (fake name, people, fake name) and asked if I could interview him for a newspaper article. Sorry, Jake, but I just gotta see my Gramps. He said it was fine, so we have an appointment for Monday, two days after we move. It'll be Labor Day, so I'll go out with "friends" and Jake'll never know. GENIUS!

~~Nessie (apparently actually Renesmee Cullen :S )

* * *

Today I'm going for the meeting. Jake still has no clue, he's talking about going out with some new friends to watch some stupid football game at some stupid sports bar. I'm leaving in a half hour.

Wish me luck~ Nessie

* * *

I'm driving to the appointment now! I found Grandpa's home address, and I'm driving by the house just to see where they live. It's cute: big enough, but not too big. It's from the eighteenth century. They live on Main Street, which I'm driving on, and—Hey, is that Uncle Emmett? In that car? Omigosh, that's so-

||./signal_lost-connection_unavailiable/try_again./||

* * *

I ended up waking in the hospital. Grandpa's hospital.

"Miss Wolfe?" He called. Great. "Over here," I muttered. He smiled. "You took quite a spill, there! You're lucky that you're not dead!"

I decided to come clean. "Sorry, I saw Emmett, your son, and then he swerved, and I got hit, and Edward jumped in, and I'm just so confused right now, because I'm finally meeting you, and I've always wanted to know my family, and if Jake fionds out I'm in so much trouble And—"

Grandpa chuckled. "Let's slow down for a second, Vanessa."

"It's not as if you can't keep up," I said softly. I looked straight at him and enunciated my every word. "My name is Renesmee, I think you know me."

Needless to say, he was shocked.

* * *

Please review, today's my birthday!

~IceCreamGurl6455


	3. Chapter 3

I am currently typing from my blackberry, in the back a speeding bright-red M3 driven by a psychopath blonde woman. Excuse me, did I say psychopath? I meant my Aunt Rose. She gave anyone in her path approximately 0.23716 seconds before blaring on her horn and running them over. My dad, or should I say traitor, is shotgun with, smirking at my thoughts. BUTT OUT LOSER DAD WHO NEVER GAVE AT RAT'S ASS ABOUT ME AS I GREW UP! Okay, he stopped. Of course I get the last say, hahaha! I'm not sure if it's technically kidnapping me, because they ARE my real family, but _they _don't have the papers. Jake does. And he's now, what, twelve states away? Correction, thirteen. The sky's really gloomy-looking, and we're surrounded by water. We're in the upper peninsula of Michigan… Emmett is supposed to be making sure I don't get free, but he's just playing on his iPod touch. Rosalie's slowing down the car- now we're only going 174 mph. I'm gonna make a run for it—hey!

I am tied up. FULLY tied up. Edward's on the phone with someone.

"Yes, we have her. Will you call Jacob? Thanks, Carlisle." Oh, so he's in on it too? Lovely family I have! Edward snapped his phone shut and looked at me. "So, you're awake."

"And?" I snapped. I was really sick of his "supervillany" façade. Though I'm sure he now knew it…

I looked out the window and saw a glimmer of hope. I blocked my dad mentally for a moment, as I had been unconsciously teaching myself, and thought with all my being. McDonald's…Newberry…Nessie…Renesmee! Bad Edward…

I hoped Alice would see something in my future. My father was still talking. "I didn't want to have to do this, Renesmee. I really didn't. BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" He took a step towards me, teeth bared. I whimpered. I braced myself for the pain, but Edward's phone went off. The lyrics were deafening, but I started cracking up when I heard what it was:

If you could gaze into the future  
You might think life would be a breeze  
Seeing trouble from a distance  
But it's not that easy  
I try to save the situation  
Then I end up misbehaving

That's so Raven,

It's the future I can see

That's so Raven

It's so mysterious to meeee

He answered with a snarl. "NOT a good time, Alice. Yes I have her."

I distantly hear Aunt Alice screeching, "How could you? You KNOW how long we've been looking for Nessie!"

"Well, you can't have her! She'll lead the Volturi back here, and tear our family apart!"

"Bella wants her daughter!"

"Well, I want my wife and family!"

"She's your daughter, Edward."

"Not anymore, she isn't. She's with the DOG." Alice whispered something to him, then he thrust the phone into my face.

"It's for you," he spat.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Renesmee? It's your Aunt, just call me Alice. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…but I doubt I will be much longer," I replied.

"Okay, don't hang up, me, your mom, your dad…well, Jake, your Uncle Jasper, and your Grandma Esme are coming for you, okay?"

"Okay," I said nervously.

"Where are you?"

"Newberry, Michigan. Upper Peninsula. Across from a McDonald's."

"Thanks, we're gonna get you outta there, okay, honey?"

"Oka—" Edward stole the phone and closed it. He called someone else.

"Rose? We've got to move. They're onto us." He hung up and smashed the phone, then picked me up and jumped through the window. Together, my three rogue family members shoved a struggling little Renesmee back into the car and sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm feeling really sick…I wonder why? It can't be the fact that I was in a speeding car for 22 hours before being stuffed into a bright green sparkly jet and shipped overseas like a UPS express package. That certainly wouldn't be it! No, it's the fact that lovely, wonderful Emmett is next to me. We stopped at a convenience store…he smelled popcorn and saw a bag of marshmallows…he's not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Actually, the little orange one hiding behind Casper the friendly ghost and his pet squirrel is. But anyway…Emmett. He forgot he was a vampire. HE ATE THE FREAKING FOOD! THEN, HE PUKED IT ALL OVER ME! He's been trying to get me to play chubby bunnies with him…short term memory loss. Honestly, it could be amnesia; who forgets that they're a mythical creature of the dark times? (Rhetorical question, but the answer is Emmett McCarthy Cullen.)

We stopped in Italy, and Rosalie punched me in the head, while smiling sweetly. When I woke up from La La land, I was thrown on the ground in some ancient throne room. I groaned—not just ANY old throne room, but the one and only Volterra, home of the immortal Volturi. No snazzy tee shirts at the gift shop, unfortunately.

"Aro?" my dad barked. No one answered. "Aro!" he called. Again, nothing. "Caius? Marcus!" he demanded. An old man with red eyes scurried over.

"Shhhhh, she'll hear you!"

"Wha—Marcus?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, now whisper!"

"Who will hear us?" asked Rosalie curiously.

"Jane!" he hissed. "She's become unbearable, no one can stop her except—wait, where's Bella?"

"Bella? Bella and I currently are not speaking," replied my father stiffly.

"If you didn't bring the shield, why did you bother coming?" asked Marcus.

"We came to get my former daughter off of our hands. She may be of use to you, if not, dispose of her."

"Little Renesmee? Why, you HAVE grown, child!"

I nodded. "Where's Jane?" I cautiously said.

"In the back room, with that—that thing!" he spat

"What thing?" my biological father asked immediately.

Marcus sighed. "She and Alec went looking for their, ah, descendents. And they found baby Richard. . He is apparently a descendant of their older sister, Mariella. Next thing any of us knew, his family disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and he came to live in Volterra. Jane wouldn't let any of us near him, and he has no special powers, but she wanted to change him. Aro refused; he said it was against our law. Then he became her slave.

"She's gone completely mad! Jane shocks Aro with pain if he doesn't obey, and the rest of us, save Alec, are under her command. We're complete puppets, doing her bidding day in and day out! Someone needs to stop her, your mate is the only one who is immune to her talent."

"Where are they all now?"

"She found an old amusement park…in Prypiat," he had said. Prypiat…as in the Ukraine. SO that's where we were now. Prypiat was a ghost town that had closed in 1986 due to a nuclear disaster. It was the perfect place to hide someone.

Rosalie dragged me out of the plane by my hair and smashed me against the side. "I should have been your mother. Sweet little human Bella should be dead. Instead, you will be." She spat. "I'll see to it." She released me and I fell. She sniffed her perfect little nose in the air and strutted away. Bitch.

I saw a large, multicolored blob moving slowly across the front of a wooden ferris wheel. As I walked closer, I realized that this could be none other than the infamous Aro, dressed as a clown. He sobbed without tears. "Someone, end my existence now!" he moaned.

"We came here to grant you your wish. May I propose a bargain?" asked a genteel Edward.

"What type?" Aro replied, suspiciously.

"An even one. You end the mutant, we end you."

He peered at me through painted eyes. "Do—do my eyes deceive me? Could this be little Renesmee, half-human, half vampire, all grown up?"

"It's me," I choked.

"Dear friend, Edward, why would you want to hurt daughter Renesmee? She is a unique treasure, as you pointed out when we last met!"

Edward strode over and slapped Aro across his pasty face. "The past is gone, what I care about is the future of me and my family."

Aro winced in pain and sat on a crumbling bench. He looked lost, apparently deep in thought. "Dear Edward," he said, finally. "Renesmee is so very unique, and her talents are too valuable to waste. Your offer is tempting, but I simply cannot do that."

My father—no, I decided, Jake was my father. The vile man in front of me nodded. "Let's go, Emmett, Rose." He was in the cockpit of the plane in a flash. "Have fun with Jane," he sneered, before flying away. I was utterly and completely lost: my only biological ties had abandoned me, Jake and the rest of my family was looking for me (and not succeeding), and I was at a remote nuclear—contaminated site in the Ukraine, waiting for a deranged "motherly" vampire to come and probably torture and/or kill me.

"Young Renesmee?" said Aro softly.

"Yes?"

"You look like you need a hug…" He, all 5'11" lethal Volturi vampire of him, gave me a hug and a wavering smile, so that for one small moment, I felt safe and loved. An angel's piercing voice cut through my fantasy.

"Who is this?" asked Jane, with a bemused expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane, the red eyed beautiful girl, stuck forever at nineteen and a half, held a gurgling baby in her stone arms. She looked down on the baby, who was perhaps eighteen months old, with a doting smile, then turned back to me and Aro with a piercing cold glare. "What are you?" she sneered. She sniffed the air delicately and a bemused expression. "Not a human…not entirely vampire," she murmured. "Hybrid? Yesss," she hissed. She stuck a finger in my face. "Speak, imbecile."

Aro spoke up. "Dear one, this comes as a surprise from the past to both of us, Young—"

Jane set the baby down with a sweet smile, and proceeded to kick Aro in the stomach—hard. "I don't believe I spoke to you…vermin," she said softly. She turned back to me. "Name?"

I hesitated. For a moment, I thought of giving her my birth name, but I remembered her feud with Bella. Or my mother, I could say. I was still getting used to having a family. "Va—vanessa. Vanessa Wolfe." I stuttered.

"What _are_ you?" sneered a teenage boy, who looked about Jane's age, that I hadn't noticed before. He stepped out of the shadows without a sound.

"Um, I—I'm a girl."

Alec and Jane smirked. "Obviously. What race?"

"Uh…Caucasian? As in white?" I said uncertainly.

Jane sniggered and Alec huffed. "No, stupid, are you human, vampire, or none of the above?"

"Human."

"That…that's not possible! She smells too—too vamp for that!" Jane wailed.

I looked at her cross eyed. "Vampires aren't real, stupid."

Alec was breathing down my neck in less than a second. "You're wrong about that, girly." He grabbed my hand and was about to bite when I unintentionally gave him my thoughts. He immediately snapped his head around to Jane.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

"Alec? What do you mean?" asked Jane in her high, crystal clear voice.

"This," he replied, "is little Renesmee Cullen."

"Wonderful!" squealed Jane. "Do I have a plan for you! But we'll wait until Mummy comes to rescue you, now won't we, Little Renesmee. How old are you now, four? Five?" she mocked.

"I'm ten," I growled through clenched teeth. I was already calculating how I could fight them. There was two of them and one Renesmee…but if Aro helped, we might have a chance…and then there was that baby…I was as strong as any of them…

I lunged, but Jane, predicting my move, twirled gracefully and caught my neck in her child hands. I fell to the ground as pain, horrible, unbelievable pain enveloped my entire body. It felt like someone was stabbing me with flaming spears that were doused in acid. I was choking, writhing, drowning in the pain. And as soon as it had come, it was all over.

"Alec?" Jane called to her brother, who fixed me in an intense gaze. I felt a numbing sensation come over me. It was the strangest thing, everything dissolved into the bright white fog; it engulfed the scene in front of me and drowned out all other noise with its deafening silence. Leaving me powerless and like a small defenseless child…like a human…


	6. Chapter 6

I wished for the end. Not only did I wish for it to come quickly, I hoped that it would be painfilled. If it hurt enough, I decided, it must be real. I would deserve any dosage I received. Regrettably for me, the light at the end of my dark, lonely tunnel called life was snatched away before my eyes could adjust. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground in a _very_ awkward position. Three more beings (for I could not tell if they were human, vampire, or neither) had joined us. Something told me they were beyond pissed off. I wondered…

"Nessie?" a deep voice growled. "Nessie, are you there?" It was a huge man. I, even with my supersight, couldn't tell who called to me.

"Nessie!" a voice spoke. "Renesemee, is it really you?" the woman asked. She was oviously a vampire—her skin glinted slightly as she stepped toward me; out of the shadows a snarl resounded.

"Don't move, Cullen. Or you, dog," Jane spat. "She's mine. If you touch her, you all will die. And I'll make you watch as they scream, Bella." Jane smiled, gloating at Bella's misfortune. Bella. My mother.

I could see her dismayed expression in the fading light. I was sure my face mirrored hers. "Mom?" I asked uncertainly. "It's me, Renesmee. I'm fine."

She started sobbing, but without any tears. I knew it was her. There was something else I had to be sure of. "Jake?" I asked quietly. The man broke into tears.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Thanks. I'm so sorry…" I choked.

"Well, at least I—_we_ know where you are now."

"Sorry to break up the cozy little reunion, Cullens—and mutt, but I think it's time to say good bye…forever!" Jane cackled.

By now, I was really sick of her and her goading. "Will you just grow up already, Jane? There are more of us than you, _plus_ you have a baby to carry."

"You little—!" Jane snarled as she lunged at me. I braced myself for impact. After a moment, I peeked out of one eye to see little Alice struggling on the ground with Jane.

"Jane, you will _**never**_ touch Renesmee again!" Alice spat.

Meanwhile, Bella and Jake were backing Alec into a corner. "Come one, friends," he purred. "You're not really going to hurt me. We haven't done _**anything**_ to your precious Renesmee, and if you let us go, we won't hurt her and you all will go free. As free as a little bird…" he bargained.

Jane screamed in fury. I think she may have broke the sound barrier… "Alec you little TRAITOR!"

"Jane dear," her brother said hastily, trying to soothe her. "It was just an idea, that's all—"

"NO!" she yelled.

The baby, Richard I think his name was, started crying. Since both of his, ah, supposed guardians were indisposed, I cautiously made my way over to him. Everyone else stopped struggling for a split second, wary of what would happen. I looked over the side of the stroller to see a blonde little baby boy. "Hello there, what's wrong, Christopher?" I cooed. "Did mommy forget to give you a bottle?"

Unfortunately, I was running a little low on baby supplies at the moment, so I made the best of the situation. I picked him up and burped him, then rocked him in my arms while humming to him and showing him the sort of pictures from those "Baby Mozart" shows. Except they were from my memory. He eventually fell asleep quietly and contentedly.

Bella looked up at me with what would have been tears in her eyes (if she wasn't a vamp). He turned to Jane and said quietly, "That's what I missed out on. Every touch, every laugh, every tear, every _**moment**_ I could have spent with Renesmee as she grew up. I missed out on her childhood and her growing up. I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't. _**Please**_ let me have her back!" she pleaded.

Jane had a strange expression on her face. Almost like…remorse. "I'll give her to you," she decided. "You can have her, but on one condition."

"Anything," my mother breathed, a ray of hope shining on her face.

Jane was dryly sobbing. "Renesmee," she choked. "Take Richard. Be the mother I could never be."

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the…world? Globe? I hesitantly stepped toward Jane and gave her a hug. "Thank you," I whispered. "I'll bring him back to see you as much as I can."

She sighed and kissed her more-greats-than-I-can-count nephew on the forehead. "Bye, buddy. Alec?" she sniffled. Hand in hand, Alec and Jane ran off towards the city, not looking back.

Now I was facing Jake, Alice, Bella (I mean, my mom), and Aro. Since the danger had passed, Jake was, understandably, livid. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

_You are SO dead._

Not only was I thinking those words: Jake was mouthing them to me from behind my mom's back. I tried to focus on my Aunt Alice, who was skipping towards me and beaming.

"Hi, Nessie, we've missed you!" she chirped. I didn't know anyone who could smile and act that happy, but she oozed sincerity. She had a look in her eye that I knew only too well from my mother's description in the books…

"No."

"But Nessie, we _**have**_ to hold a Nessie's-finally-home party!" she squealed.

"Absolutely not."

"Geez, out of all the Bella traits to get, Nessie has to have her eyes and her attitude towards parties," Aunt Alice pouted.

"I think Nessie just needs to get home and relax for a little while," said my mom.

"So party after?" said Alice hopefully.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Yay!" she shouted, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise it will be the best family-reunion party ever!"

I groaned slightly.

"Are you ready to go home, Renesmee?" asked my mom.

I grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

Reclining in the beach chair, I closed my eyes and smiled.

"More iced tea, Miss Cullen?"

"Yes, thank you, Rafael."

These past few months were the best and worst of my life. Finding out I was living a lie, and then being kidnapped, were the worst things imaginable, but I ended up finding out how strong I really was. And, you know, finding my family and everything. Except that Jake had grounded me when we got back, but in the end, my mom and Alice overruled him.

Now that everything was sorted out, I could start living my immortal life in peace, along with Richard. The baby I had sort of adopted. So now I was living with my Grandma Esme, the sweetest person ever; my Grandpa Carlisle (he wasn't really forgiven yet, but at least he could be in the same state without being dismembered); my aunt Alice, the psychic fairy who played Renesmee the Barbie with…I mean on, me; Jake, my loving werewolf/protector who didn't make any sudden moves around me (I think he still wanted to get lucky); my sweet, doting, beautiful, caring mother Bella; and my newly adopted baby, Richard. It was so amazing seeing him change, ever so slightly, every day. I would live forever, and, if he wanted to, Richard could too. Of course Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett would come back to get me one day, but we would be ready. And with the Volturi, the Denali clan, and our Nomad friends, they didn't stand a chance.

For now, I could just be me, Renesmee, an almost (physically) seventeen year old girl with a sort of boyfriend (and a baby), a wonderful family (who had a private Caribbean island, Poyanri) and answers. I would never wonder who I was again. And I was fine with that.


End file.
